1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin electronic apparatus such as an electronic desk-top calculator, and more particularly to a flexible electronic apparatus of a thickness in a range of from 2 to 2.5 mm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of a thin flexible electronic apparatus for example a calculator, certain features require particular consideration different from those in the conventional rigid calculator. One of such features is the power switch which has generally been placed on a side face of the calculator but has now to be provided on the same face as the keyboard as the thickness of the calculator reduces. Also the switch mechanism has widened from the conventional mechanical rocking switch to a switch utilizing the setting and resetting of an electronic flip-flop circuit. In such structure it is vitally necessary to avoid the waste of battery power resulting from unexpected turning on of the power switch.
Particularly in a calculator as flexible as a cash card or a credit card, a mechanical-contact type keyboard utilizing for example electroconductive rubber is extremely disadvantageous due to the possibility of unexpected turning on of the power switch. The same draw-back is encountered when the calculator is carried in a flexible pocket-book case or card case.